King of the Wastelands
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: My brother betrayed me, left me to die. But I didn't die, I'm alive and biding my time. The world will hear my name. My name is Naruto Namikaze and I won't fall! NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Gender:** Female.

**Name:** Kaguya, Hoshiko (L/F).

**As Played By:** Cana Alberona (from Fairy Tail).

**Nickname(s):** Arano no hone oni (Bone Demon of the Wastelands).

**Birthday:** January 1st.

**Age:** 15.

**Height/Weight:** 5' 9", 135 lbs.

**Appearance:** Short straight white hair that's parted making the right side longer then the left (Rihanna's shut up & drive video), blue eyes, tan skin, large breasts and curvy. Also has the two red dots in the middle of her forehead just above eyebrows.

**Occupation:** Jounin rank ninja.

**Village:** The Wastelands.

**Team mates (L/F):** Yagami, Ryuu. Yakato, Yusuke.

**Teacher (sensei):** Uchiha, Obito.

**Personality:** Calm, smart, a little sarcastic, smiles a lot, but when pissed off, run away.

**Wears:** Black bikini top with a gold metal ring in the middle, black leather jacket with some armor on the left shoulder, in front of heart and on back left shoulder, and on the back of the leather jacket is an armored demon horse, and a bunch of random patches on sleeves, the jacket ends just above belly button (rihanna's shut up & drive). Black shorts, black knee high ninja boots, black spandex knee pads with black mesh netting from underneath shorts to top of boots. Headband in attached to left shoulder of jacket, kunai holsters are taped to both thighs, and a shuriken pouch tied over left back pocket.

**Clan:** Kaguya (Father's side)/ Ishida (Mother's side).

**Clans Abilities:** (Father's side)- can manipulate bones in the there bodies, Hoshiko can make bone wings, which has also strengthened her back. (Mother's side)- can copy other bloodlines (the eye changes yellow with a blue star around the pupil) and can use the demon horse herd summons.

**Clan Symbol:** Two red dots in a circle made of bones.

**Family:** Father's side unknown. Kaguya, Kazu (Father), Ishida, Lily (Mother), Hidan of Akatsuki (2nd Cousin on mother's side), Ishiha, Ito (Uncle), Ishida, Mia (Aunt), Ishida, Hiroku (Cousin), Ishida, Saiya (Cousin), Ishida, Leslie (Grandmother/ deceased), Ishida, Mineru (Grandfather), Godmother is Tsunade, Shizune (like an older sister).

**Friends:** Teammates, and more will be introduced as the story goes.

**Tattoo(s):** Summoning tattoo on left forearm.

**Piercing(s):** Right ear- 3x bottom/ 2x in cartilage, Left ear- 2x in the middle/ 1x on bottom/ 2x in cartilage.

**Weapon(s):** Kunais, shuriken, exploding tags, throwing stars, Senbon, and a black katana with black hilt and scabbard with a chain at the end of the hilt with a skull with ruby eyes.

**Pets:** summoning horses, the wasteland wild life (will explain in later ch's).

**Favorite Quote:** "If everything is going wrong and you're laughing then you already know who too blame."

**Likes:** Sushi, Dango, Pocky, Dragons, Wolves, Birds, learning new techniques, drawing, dancing, storms, helping people, team mates, making fun of Kisame and family.

**Dislikes:** People who think they're better than others, Akatsuki (minus Kisame), Orochimaru, perverts, guy who hit girls, idiots, the rest later.

**Other:** Is being trained by Tsunade. Doesn't sleep much (not insomnia, she can survive on 1 to 2 hours of sleep).

* * *

**Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Yagami, Ryuu (L/F).

**As Played By:** Kyouya Hibari (from Katekyo hitman reborn!).

**Nickname(s):** Arano no kaijin (Phantom of the Wastelands).

**Birthday:** February 11th.

**Age:** 16.

**Height/Weight:** 5' 7" 205 lbs (all muscle).

**Appearance:** Dark Purple spiky hair, with bangs that are straight & to his chin, pale skin and purple eyes.

**Occupation:** Jounin ninja.

**Village:** The Wastelands.

**Team mates:** Kaguya, Hoshiko. Yakato, Yusuke.

**Teacher (sensei):** Uchiha, Obito.

**Personality:** a little cold, somewhat sarcastic, smart, only smiles around his friends, but when he's angry nothing will stop him.

**Wears:** Black wife beater, dark blue zip-up hoodie, black pants, black ninja sandals and his headband is around his forehead keeping most of his hair out of his face, kunai holsters are taped to both legs and pouch is tied at the small of his back.

**Clan:** Yagami.

**Clans Abilities:** can control light. They can summon the Angel of light, white bandages covering chest, arms and eyes, Egyptian like skirt (like in the mummy two when the two chicks are fighting), large white wings, and has long waist length blonde hair.

**Clan Symbol:** Kanji for light surrounded by white arrows.

**Family:** Family was unknown, Takanaka, Akane (Mother- deceased), and now likes with Yusuke.

**Friends:** Teammates, and the rest will be revealed as the story goes.

**Tattoo(s):** Summoning tattoo on left forearm near elbow.

**Piercing(s):** None yet.

**Weapon(s):** Kunais, Shuriken, throwing stars.

**Pets:** None.

**Favorite Quote:** "Real comrades are those who will be with you when you're in the most pain. They can show their weakness and tears in front of you."

**Likes:** Sushi, birds, fighting, the ocean, and teammates, Obito, music, the sun.

**Dislikes:** Crabs, peanuts, guys who hit girls, cowards, Orochimaru, Kabuto.

**Other:** Is the unknown heir of the Yagami clan. He also lives with Yusuke and his family.

* * *

**Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Yakato, Yusuke (L/F).

**As Played By:** Takeshi Yamamoto (from Katekyo hitman reborn!).

**Nickname(s):** Nutcase (by teammates), baby boy (by his mother), Arano no bakugeki-ki (Bomber of the Wastelands).

**Birthday:** March 14th.

**Age:** 15.

**Height/Weight:** 5' 11", 210 lbs.

**Appearance:** wavy chin length dark red hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, well built.

**Occupation:** Chuunin ninja.

**Village:** The Wastelands.

**Team mates:** Kaguya, Hoshiko. Yagami, Ryuu.

**Teacher (sensei):** Uchiha, Obito.

**Personality:** Happy go lucky, very smart, a little sarcastic but when angry no where is safe.

**Wears:** Dark green cargo pants that end at the knees, black wife beater with mother's clan symbol on the back and a skull on the front, black ninja sandals that cover the ends of the cargo pants, and bandages around arms. Headband in on his left arm, kunai holsters are taped to both legs and pouch is tied over right back pocket.

**Clan:** Yakato & Uzumaki.

**Clans Abilities:** (father's side) can heal any injury and replace limbs, even on other people, (mother's side) are seal masters.

**Clan Symbol:** (Yakato)- is a fight with the kanji for healing in a fist, (mother's side) is a red swirl.

**Family:** Fathers side unknown, Uzumaki, Hina (Mother), Yakato, Ana (Sister).

**Friends:** Teammates, and more will be introduced as the story goes.

**Tattoo(s):** None yet.

**Piercing(s):** bar in left cartilage.

**Weapon(s):** Shuriken, and Kunais.

**Pets:** A golden eagle named Shinto.

**Favorite Quote:** "There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives."

**Likes:** helping the elderly, koi fish, any type of food, drawing, traveling, snakes, sleeping, bombs, anything that explodes.

**Dislikes:** Orochimaru, Akatsuki, guys who hit girls, spicy food, trees.

**Other:** Likes to sleep in random place, though mostly on roofs.

* * *

**Gender:** Male.

**Name:** Uchiha, Obito (L/F).

**As Played By:** Himself just older

**Nickname(s):** Arano no kage (The Shadow of the Wastelands).

**Birthday:** February 10th.

**Age:** 26.

**Height/Weight:** 6' 2", 225 lbs (all muscle).

**Appearance:** spiky black hair that goes to chin, green eyes (previously coal), pale-tan skin, wears an eye patch over left eye when at home.

**Occupation:** Jounin, retired ANBU ninja.

**Village:** The Wastelands, previously Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves.

**Team:** Kaguya, Hoshiko. Yagami, Ryuu. Yakato, Yusuke.

**Personality:** Happy go lucky, sometimes is quiet and when angry run away.

**Wears:** Black zip-up vest, Black cargo pants, black ninja sandals, medical tape that tapes the bottom of his pants but shows a little over his boots, a dark blue vest with the villages symbol on the back. Headband is angled over his left eye.

**Clan:** Uchiha.

**Clans Abilities:** Sharingan can copy and follow movements of the enemy.

**Clan Symbol:** red and white fan.

**Family:** All dead but Sasuke, Itachi & Madara, Uchiha, Leah (wife), Uchiha, Ayane (Daughter).

**Friends:** Teammates, and more will be introduced as the story goes.

**Tattoo(s):** ANBU symbol on left arm.

**Piercing(s):** both ears 2x.

**Weapon(s):** Kunai, Shuriken, any ninja weapon.

**Pets:** Wasteland Raptors.

**Favorite Quote:** "They say that we should love our self first before other people learn to love us but it's not as easy as it seems, sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first then, we would learn to see ourselves through that person's eyes and learn to love our self."

**Likes:** Pocky, making lame excuses, his family, his team, watermelon.

**Dislikes:** Rocks, people who abandon their comrades, men who hit women, Yusuke on a sugar rush.

**Other:** Was saved when a ninja passing by and found him near dead and took him to the village. The Yakato's were able to save his right eye but not his left eye. Has amnesia but remembers his name, age and being crushed by a huge bolder. The ninja who found him was the father of the woman he later married.

* * *

Betrayed at the VoTe (Valley of the end), Naruto floats down river unconscious and bleeding.

A passing team of ninjas who belong to the wastelands picks him up, and takes him to the wastelands, a place impossible to enter without someone letting you in.

Naruto finds out he has family there and trains to be the best ninja he can be with the help of his new friends, reveals traitorous council members, saves a friend, takes on Akatsuki and whoever and whatever gets throws his way.

He name is Namikaze, Naruto.

Hero of the leaf and King of the Wastelands.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The monster was the best friend I ever had."- Boris Karloff.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts_**  
Kyuubi**_  
Flashback_  
YELLING

AN: The language of the wastelands is Estonian (North Lands), Finnish (South lands), Romanian (Western Lands), & Albanian (East Lands). There codes are dark elvish that I found while reading something on Quizilla but I can't remember what it was. The raptors belong to Namikaze09, this chapter isn't beta-ed at the moment.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to the Wastelands

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

Catching up to Sasuke, I call out to him, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stops, turns around and says, "What dobe."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to kill him, why do you stop me?"

Narrowing my eyes, I remember the promise I made before leaving after Sasuke.

_~Flashback no Jutsu!~_

"Naruto wait!" Sakura calls out just as we're about to leave to bring Sasuke back.

Stopping I turn around as she stops in front of me, crying as she says, "Please I beg you Naruto, please bring Sasuke back. I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him!"

I look at her as she continues, "The only person who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you Naruto, only you."

I pause and say, "I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke, I can understand."

Sakura hugs herself and says, "Naruto, thank you!"

I grin and say, "Don't worry! I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

_~Flashback, Kai!~_

"Why dobe." Sasuke demands.

_His attitude is starting to piss me off._

"Because I made a promise to Sakura to bring you back!" I yell at him.

"I can't go back now, I have to get the power to kill him!" Sasuke yells at me and charges with his Sharingan active.

I block his strike but he catches me with a kick that knocks me away a couple of feet.

He kicks me again before I could get up.

_Shit that hurt!_

"He'll just use you! And then what?"

Sasuke looks at me with a blank expression on his face as he says, "What does this have anything to do with you? I have my own path; I won't let anyone lead me any other way. No matter who it is. So go home."

I look at with anger in my eyes and face before saying, "Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, they've all are risking their lives to follow you here."

Sasuke turns around and walks away saying as if he doesn't care, "Good for them."

I growl then launch myself at him.

He turns his head slightly just as I tackle him from the Shodaime's head.

(AN: I'm sorry about the fight I suck at writing fight scenes, so i'm just going to skip to the end, but if you want to write the fight scene be my guest).

Sasuke runs towards me with his Chidori full blast as I run towards him with my Rasengan, our Rasengan and Chidori clash.

A big flash erupts, knocking me back several feet into a cliff wall from the explosion of our jutsu's.

As I shake my head from the force of hitting the wall and then I look at Sasuke who's running at me with his Chidori pointed at my heart but I move at the last second, making him hit my right lung instead.

I grasp his left arm, preventing him from taking his arm out as I rasp out, "You may have won today, but I'll make take you back to Sakura sooner or later."

Sasuke coldly looks at me, and then grabs the hand that was attached to his left arm and pries my hand off and says, "You can try."

Then kicks himself free and I fall into the water, heading towards a waterfall.

As I black out the last thought in my head was, _I'm sorry Sakura, I failed!_

~Hoshiko's POV~

"Are you sure about Tsunade-Shishou?" I ask my teacher, well make that former teacher.

"Yes, you've learned all you could from me, you're at my level, and you could be the next Sannin." Tsunade tells me.

"Okay, I'll get everything packed."

Tsunade smiles and says, "I took the liberty of doing it for you, and all your belongings are in these scrolls."

I twitch and say, "A women better have went through my underwear drawer."

Tsunade nods and says, "Shizune packed your stuff for you."

I pick up the scrolls that were on the desk and put them in my backpack.

"Thank you."

"Tell your father about the treaty." Tsunade says handing me another scroll this one had the Hokage's personal stamp on it.

"Of course, I'll send a letter when I arrive home." I tell her with a smile.

Tsunade nods and I leave and head towards the village gates.

I decide to follow the trail the genin team that was sent earlier after Sasuke Uchiha.

About 15 minutes I come across Chouji Akimichi, who didn't look like his normal over weight self.

Chouji was literally skin and bones, kneeling down at his side; I get to work on stabilizing him.

After stabilizing Chouji I look over the enemy Nin who he was fighting, not feeling a pulse I move on.

Not long after finding Chouji, I come across Neji Hyuuga; Neji has a huge hole in his right shoulder and deep multiple puncture wounds on his back that still had some type of hardened webbed daggers in them.

I patch him up the best I can before taking off in direction to the Valley of the End.

_I want to see the Valley of the End before I return to the wastelands._

~15 minutes later, Valley of the End~

Pausing on a branch hidden by leafs, I see Sasuke Uchiha leave with Kabuto, Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

Though I see something bright orange at the edge of my eye, the moment Sasuke and Kabuto leave, I jump down and dive off the waterfall in a graceful arch, landing at the bottom in a splash, at the bottom of the waterfall was Naruto.

Swimming down, I grab him and bring him to the surface, and towards shore. I check him over to see chakra exhaustion, severe bruising a hole near where his heart should be, and the moment I go to heal it, some red chakra starts appearing at the wound.

I sigh, and pick up Naruto and look for somewhere safe so that I could work on him undisturbed as I mutter to myself, "This is going to be a long night."

~Konoha, Hokage's office, Tsunade's POV~

"Please repeat what you just said." I say to Kakashi after he returned from going after his students.

Kakashi takes a breathe before saying, "After returning for a another mission, I find out that Sasuke has left and Naruto has gone after him with a retrieval team full of Genin, I come across medical teams with Chouji, Kiba and Neji before passing a field of bone trees and I ended up at the Valley of the end where Sasuke and Naruto's scent ended, I also detected your student Hoshiko's scent there as well but it's faded to the point that I can't tell where they went."

I sigh, folding my hands together and say, "Alright, dismissed."

Kakashi nods and leaves the room as Shizune walks in and gives her report, "Chouji Akimichi, thanks to the Nara medicine, will be fine though he won't be eating solid foods for a while, Neji Hyuuga took a long time as he had a huge hole in his right shoulder and multiple puncture wounds in his back but they were already healed by the time the medics got to him, Shikamaru Nara has a broken finger and Kiba Inuzuka has a stab wound on his side and chakra exhaustion but otherwise okay."

"Thank you, Shizune." I tell her as she nods and walks out, probably going back to the hospital.

Getting up and walking to the window, I gaze out and look at the faces of the past hokage's, and I can swear they're frowning down at everyone in the village.

Looking up at the fourth's face, I think of Naruto.

_Wherever you are Naruto I hope that you are okay._

~The Wastelands, Two Days Later, Hoshiko's POV~

"He had a hole in his right lung?" Doctor Sukiko asks in disbelief.

I nod and say, "Yes, but it was pretty much healing itself, I just speed it along."

"I see, and he hasn't woken up." She asks looking him over.

"No, not yet." I tell her, arms folded over my chest.

"Hm, when he wakes up I'll let you know."

"Thank you Sukiko-Sama."

With that I walk out of the door and out of the hospital and towards my house.

Walking past every, I notice that they're all smiling and waving at each other, talking about anything and everything. Coming upon some the clan compounds I walk past some Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kaguya, and some Inugami who were a branch of the Inuzukas, Ishida, Yakato, and Uzumaki.

I stop in place when I thought of the Uzumaki's.

_Uzumaki? The blonde met said his name was Naruto Uzumaki, could he be related? No, he can't be. Uzumaki's have various shades of red hair and green eyes, Naruto is a blue-eyed blonde._

A hand on my shoulder scares the hell out of my as I whip around yelling, "What the hell was that for? You... Dad?"

A man 6' 2" and looks to be in his mid forties has his hand on my shoulder. He has pale skin, green eyes, and white hair in a high ponytail.

"Sorry, sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you, when did you get back?" Dad asks me as we walk towards out clan's compound.

"Yesterday night, I slept at the hospital." I tell him.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asks worried.

I smile slightly shaking my head as I say, "No, but the person I brought here is or was."

Dad looks confused as I continue, "He was pretty injured when I found him, but something was already healing him by the time we got there it just looked like he was asleep, by the way do you know of any blonde Uzumaki's."

Dad has a thinking look on his face and says, "No I don't, why do you ask?"

"Because the person I brought with me said his last name is Uzumaki." I tell him, as we get closer to our compound.

"Really? We'll have to ask Kenshiro-san if he knows about any blonde's in the Uzumaki family."

"I can go ask him now." I tell dad as we get to our clan compounds entrance.

Dad shakes his head as he says, "Kenshiro, Obito, Sanji and Shinji are helping take care of the raptors that were just born."

We then walk inside as I ask with an excited glint in my eyes, "Really? Are they cute?"

Dad sighs in exasperation and says, "I guess, your mother, cousins, Leah and Akane think so."

"You got out numbered didn't you." I said bluntly, snickering slightly as dad agrees.

"Just you wait until your mother sees you." Dad says, ignoring me as I glare at him.

You see my glare doesn't affect him, as he was the person I learned to glare from.

As we walk into the house, mom comes out of the kitchen and gasps when she sees me and says excitedly, "Hoshiko! You're home!"

She throws her arms around me and squeezes hard then lets go.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, are you finished with your medical training?" Mom asks beaming with happiness.

"Yeah, I just have to send a letter saying that I've arrived home." I tell her as she nods and goes back into the kitchen.

As I ascend the stairs I remember something I forgot to mention, so I turn to my dad was about to walk to the family library and say, "Oh and dad, Tsunade said something about a treaty."

Dads looks confused for a moment before remembering then nods and goes into the library, and I continue up the stairs briefly stopping to talk to my aunt and uncle before going into my room.

Going to my desk I take out a piece of paper and a pen. I then start writing a letter to Tsunade, on my way out to deliver the letter to the Cheetah Express.

Entering the Cheetah Express, I find it busy as usual, but the line wasn't that long, and it doesn't take me long to get to a teller, and at the sight of the teller is someone I thought of as a grandmother.

"Well I'll be damned! If it isn't little Hoshiko! How have you been?" Miss Aoi says excitedly.

"I've been good, I finally completed my medical training with Tsunade-Sama." I say putting the letter on the counter.

"Alright, alright, you have a letter or something to send." Miss Aoi asks with a smile.

"Yes, I have to send this to the Hokage of Fire Country who is also my ex sensei." I tell her, handing the letter over.

Miss Aoi puts the letter in a mailbag designated to Konoha.

"There we go, anything else honey." Miss Aoi asks with a smile.

I shake my head and say, "No, but if I need anything to be sent, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh so sweet, well anyway have a nice day dear." Miss Aoi says with a wave.

"You too." I say as I exit the express and start walking home.

Entering the house, mom comes out of the kitchen and says, "There you are, dinner's ready."

"Okay, coming." I say as I enter the dinning room, where I see my father, Uncle Ito, Aunt Mia, Cousin's Hiroku and Saiya, and Grandfather Mineru.

"Hello everyone." I greet everyone.

They greeted me back and I ask my dad, "Did you talk to Kenshiro today?"

"I sent a letter of what you told me, and he should get back tomorrow." Dad replies.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

_Why do I have a feeling things are going to get more interesting around here soon?  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
Slipknot- Before I forget  
SS501- Love Like This  
Co-Ed School- Too Late


End file.
